gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem: Awakening of the Descendants
Fire Emblem x Pokemon: Awakening of the Descendants is an RPG that serves as a reimagining and sequel of the hit Nintendo 3DS Strategy RPG, namely the second generation being the descendents of the original characters. Set in a modern-day Ylisse, Grima, a force from the past is said to once again be reawakened and the newest student at Ylisse High School, Morgan is believed to be at the center of it. Fortunately, Morgan joins the Ylisse High School's secret club, the Exalted Shepherds, that are said to be the descendant of those who fought alongside their country's legendary Exalt Chrom. It uses a turn-based battle system based on classes inspired by those of Fire Emblem with many modifications as the characters no longer use mounts but are nonetheless inspired by the classes. Only the Exalted Shepherds can stop this threat due to their venerated blood. Characters Morgan: Your starting character whose gender can be chosen and the only Freshman of the party. He or she is said to be the descendant of a famous tactician whose name was lost to history yet proved to be a pivotal force behind the Grima Wars as they became known. He or she is a blank state and a very fond lover of history and chess. Morgan can do well in any job class. Lucina: Descendant of the Exalt Chrom and the Pegasus Knight remembered for her clumsiness Sumia. While the royal family has given way to democracy, Lucina is still seen as a princess by many even though she would rather remain modest. She may seem proud to be Chrom's distant descendant but in fact feels burdened hence why she prefers not to be treated as a princess. Outside of being the president of the Exalted Shepherds, Lucina is also captain of Ylisse High School's fencing team. As such, she does best in the Cavalier line with her decent strength and above average speed and defense. Owain: He too is of Exalt blood and unlike his cousin Lucina, brags about it in his own fantastic way. He is considered the vice-president of the Exalted Shepherds. Fond of superheroes and RPGs, Owain is also a member of his school's Chon'sin club and is at the top of his Literature Class, hoping to becoming a famous writer of fantasy one day. While his habit of antiquated language annoys others, he is nonetheless proud despite being seen as an oddball. Even if his cousin is president of the Exalted Shepherds, it is in fact Owain who named the group and inspired the rest of the group to take up the fighting styles of their famous ancestors much like his descendant Lissa was essentially the Shepherds' cheerleader even though he would deny it. He can start off as a Myrmidon with high speed yet he can also do well as a Cleric-based Sage despite preferring to stay his "sword hand." Inigo: One of Owain's best friends besides Brady, Inigo is in fact a hopeless romantic who is ignored by others in school even if he is laid-back. He is a descendant of the famous dancer Olivia who was known for her shyness despite her career choice. While seen as a nuisance, he is still part of the Exalted Shepherds simply due to his lineage. Inigo has similar stats to Severa but is more focused on speed and skill, making him serve as an efficient archer as well. His secret passion is dancing but he would rather do it in private. Brady: Owain's other best friend. Despite making himself appear tough, Brady is a kind and gentle soul underneath and a crybaby with low self-esteem issues. Just don't tell him or he'll tell you to "can it." He is a descendant of the noblewoman Maribelle know for her refined nature. As much as he cannot stand stuck-up people, his parents are very influental in New Ylisstol so he tries to act polite around their friends to impress his beloved mother. His true passion though is the violin even though one would not be able to tell. He is the primary healer of the Exalted Shepherds. Kjelle: The most athletic member of the Exalted Shepherds and the one least likely to find a prom date. Descended from Sully, the legendary cavalier admired by women, Kjelle too admires to live up to her ancestor's name so much that guys fear they are not tough enough for her. She excels in sports, but only boys' sports and feels embarrassed to wear the girls' school uniform. While she is the most unladylike at her school, she is nonetheless one of Lucina's best friends. She is one of the strongest of the Exalted Shepherds even though she starts off as a powerful but slow Knight. Cynthia: Seen as a little sister to Lucina, Cynthia is a lot like Owain in that she pretends to be a hero. This is to hide the fact that she was very girly as a child and also honor her ancestor Sumia who was strongly rumored to be Exalt Chrom's beloved wife even though accounts vary greatly. Much like Owain, she is very fond of Chon'sin animation but also loves horses and admires the extinct pegasus while her ancestor was said to ride on. Despite acting like a superhero, Cynthia is in fact a klutz and can easily trust the wrong person. Some would say she is so hyper that an ancestor of hers must have had an intense addiction to sugar. Inspired by the Pegasus Knights of the past, she is a swift user of the spear unlike Kjelle and can even fight jump high distances as if to emulate the legendary flying horses. Severa: Descendant of the beloved Pegasus Knight Cordelia, Severa feels not pride for being a descendant of the Shepherds but instead has an inferiority complex that leaves her acerbic. She is further bitter because her mother once loved Lucina's father and gets into arguments with her parents a lot even though she loves them to the point she loves to be spoiled. Often the victim of Inigo's flirting, she also has an intense rivalry with Cynthia. Other girls are jealous of her even though Severa does not feel that way. She is a more powerful version of Inigo. Gerome: Feeling strongly obligated to his duty as the Wyvern Rider Cherche's descendant, Gerome harbors a strong belief in fate but doubts that he and the other Exalted Shepherds can defeat Grima for good. A loner to the point of alway wearing shades, Gerome seems to only find companionship with large animals, especially the endangered wyvern, especially one that is also said to be descended from his ancestor's beloved Minerva. He further keeps his distance from others by always wearing a pair of sunglasses and is often mistaken for a superhero. Inigo envies Gerome as he appears as the bad boy. Gerome is stronger than even Kjelle but lacks the extra speed she has as Sully's descendant. Yarne: A cowardly member of the rare Taguel race shunned by others for not just his lapine-like features but his cowardice. He proves to be the star of the track team but this is only because he is used to running from anything he perceives as danger (just about everything.) Despite being a coward, he wants to repopulate his race and he can be very protective of his friends when they are in danger, especially the Manakete Nah whom he shares a mutual bond with as the only non-humans in their high school. Yarne, like Cynthia, is one of the fastest of the Exalted Shepherds and can also pack a punch. Laurent: Laurent is actually a university student unlike the rest of the Exalted Shepherds studying the lost art of magic just as his ancestor Miriel did. He is often considered Autistic due to his serious nature and obsession, a long lost art, and skill in chess. He is also the only one of the Exalted Shepherds to fully tolerate Noire's "inner demon." Even though he is in University, he is actually younger than Lucina and because of this, feels lonely. He is the polar opposite of Gerome in battle focused on magic despite having a similar personality. Noire: Descendant from the infamous Dark Mage Tharja, Noire is the outcast of the Exalted Shepherds. She is also the worst at combat... at least in her normal, timid self forged by abuse at her own mother. Many are aware of her ancestor's deeds and shun her out of fear of a hex even though Noire does not know how to perform even the simplest one due to a phobia. When she is angered though, Noire snaps and calls herself, "BLOOD AND THUNDER!" She constantly visits the school's guidance counselor for help and medication. Despite being weak as her normal self, she needs to tune into her "inner demon" to become an archer even though like Owain, she can use magic surprisingly well due to her heritage. Nah: Nah holds the strongest connection to her descendant in the Grima Wars as the manakete Nah is only her grandmother who is always mistaken for her mother even though she acts like her sister. Because of her heritage as one-third manakete, Nah finds herself being mistreated even more than "strange girl" Noire. It does not help that she appears to be a kindergardener yet goes to the same high school as the rest of the Exalted Shepherds. This leads Nah to act more mature than she appears to be even though she still has a child's curiosity for things like Gerome's sunglasses. She has even greater defenses than Kjelle who takes up the Knight's armor especially since the recently discovered Shepherd Kellam is believed to be her descendant. Marc: Always the opposite gender as Morgan, Marc is a complete mystery but feels very familiar to Morgan. They even have the same interests and admiration for the tactician that aided the Exalt Chrom. Category:Fire emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:RPG